Jaune is pissed off! (Aka a bad NTR revenge fic)
by Mr. Crazy-Bones
Summary: Jaune has had enough and now shows how he will be number 1! (OOC CAST!)[Slight crossover with Toadmushroom95's Ytp Grover is pissed off series!]


Jaune was just not having a good day. No matter what he did, he never seemed to win.

First he got his ass handed to him in combat class via cardin, then after yet another cafeteria lunch fight left him with a broken leg, he was taken to the medical wing of the school, only to get humiliated even more when he found out that the injury had been caught on camera and had been posted online, and then, after an hour, he decided to just go back to the dorms and sleep, only to trip and unintentional grabbed for the closest thing that he could find, which happened to be a certain blonde brawler, and he was sent to the ,medical ward again, and after finding himself waking up after a 5 hour coma, he wondered out loud if anything else could go wrong, only to then get humiliated by cardin by telling him that he found his forged transcripts, and threatened him to come to his dorm of he will leak them. After being released from the ward, he made his way to team CRDLs room where he found Pyrrha and Cardin [insert Pyrrha cheating on Jaune with Cardin fic here]

After being witness to all of this Jaune felt something beginning to build up inside of him, something he had not felt in a long time. He felt a rage building up inside of him, and now, he felt as if he would burst at any time. This was the first sign that remnant would spoon end with all life on it as well. The next day, Jaune decided that he would not let all of this get to him, and so he began to make his way to his first class, which just so happened to be combat class.

'Ok, ok, just remain calm and try not to let anything get in your way, and forget everything you saw, and everything will be fine'. That is what traveled through his mind, as he tried to calm himself as he sat down, waiting to see who would be in the first round, which he really hoped was not hi-

"JAUNE ARC VS CARDIN WINCHESTER!"

Oh shit.

After dealing with all of the madness he had to put up with, he just had to jinx it, didn't he! 'Well, here goes nothing'.

'This is to much', he thought to himself, as cardin had, yet again won another match. However, feeling extra dickish today, Cardin pulled out his scroll and decided to now end the twerps social life right then and then, as he connected to the screen in the arena and showed off Jaune's forged transcripts in all their fake glory! All those in the room proceed to let it sink into their heads, and then began to jeer jaune directly at jaune, as he began to lower his head in shame and sadness, and then he heard the remarks team RWBY began to say, mainly Weiss yelling how she was right on how Jaune was nothing more than a failure of a human being, and Yang yelling how she was going to kill jaune for hurting her sisters feelings, as Ruby was crying, feeling betrayed and outright hurt, she thought Jaune was an actual friend, and blake, she didn't say anything at all, but the look she gave Jaune had death written all over it.

Then the third worst thing to happen to him that day accrued. He heard his own team, his friends, HIS PARTNER, begin to yell absurdities, from nora yelling that it wasn't true, and she gripped ren so tight his look of severe disappointment began do fade into one that lacked oxygen. Pyrrha, however, held the title for the most hurtful remark, as she said she had nothing to do with any of it, and she said he had failed all. Then, the second worst thing happened to him then, as he looked up to see that cardin had now put up a video of him doing very lewd things to Pyrrha , and Jaune just watched,severely mortified. Cardin then told all who were there that Pyrrha had chosen him after seeing jaune's pitiful thing. Jaune now began to feel the rage building up, this time threatening to kill him via heart the final blow, the one that broke the straw that also boke the hump on the camel's back. Ozpin himself came down and had announced that he had no choice but to expel jaune, bann him Beacon academy, and show him off as an example of how it was wrong to cheat into becoming a hunter. But that is not what finally set him off. It was what Ozpin said that did so: "This is illegal you know, Jaune".

A mere millisecond later, Jaune completely froze, a neutral expression on his face, his whole body was standing strait, and now, his face began to slowly turn red. Seeing this, Cadin pointed to him, and said "Hey look, Jaune Dork is turning red, letts make fun of him!" And so everyone, minus RWBY and (JNPR, began to laugh at Jaune's misfortion, until everyone began to notice not only was his face turning red, but his clothes were as well,and now his hair, weapons, and everything touching him began to turn red, very, Very, VERY RED. Now he looked like the very definition of red. When it looked as if he could not get any redder, a certain red reaper said to him: "Jaune, are you ok? You look-" At that moment, Jaune lost all of the red surrounding/on him, as he let loose a loud un-remanent-like roar(Think of the roar the T-rex made in the original Jurassic Park)! He then proceeded to jump so high that he broke through the ceiling, disappearing from view. Just as everyone was questioning what just happened, he came back down, in a tank bearing 3 cannons, 1 long rifle looking thing, and 6 freaking miniguns, and just as everyone realized what he was about to do next, he let loose an un-remnant-like screech, as he began to fire everything, and in doing so, destroyed more than half of the school, and killed almost everyone in the room, except RWBY and NPR, and Cardin was then shot with a rocket, sending him (no pun intended) rocketing towards two Atlesian Paladin-290s' causing them to explode, and while this was happening, Jaune yelled out at the volume of 9-10 thousand men, "FUCKING NORMAL FAGS GET THE FUCK OF MY BOARD, GOD FUCKING DAMN, while taking the lives of several more people, via more missiles and bombs and Rockets! All the while laughing maniacally, Before sending a cluster bomb missile at Vale, blowing up several people, on of which happened to be neptune, whose final words were "NEPTUNE VA-" before blowing up! Jaune then launched several at ozpin and glynda, who looked as if she was going to know what was gonna happen next(being she had seen him do this before, but NEVER to this scale), said oh crap, as the missiles blew up. As Jaune began to laugh in mad triumph, a missile blew up his tank. Somehow surviving, he stood up only to see ozpin standing there with a smug look on his face.

Jaunes mouth opened in utter shock!(as did team RWBY and NPR) as ozpin declared it was illegal for jaune to do something like that, he decided to launch a rocket fueled with controversy at Jaune, who ducked, causing it to hit someone who looked like ren but with blonde hair, killing him instantly. As Ozpin began to chuckle, Jaune, who had recovered from the initial shock, fired what seemed to be stormflower at Ozpin, only for him to be unfazed and unaffected, Jaune fired Neptunes gun at him, also uneffective, and finally fired Cocoa's gatling gun at him, the whole time yelling "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU at the top of his lungs!

Deciding he had enough of all of this, he knocked jaune away, destroying his guns, only for him to then get back up, with a flamethrower, laughing, preparing to literally roast Ozpin alive. Ozpin only smacked him back, destroying the flamethrower. Jaune then threw his limited edition pocket Penny at Ozpin, only to bitch slap it into outer space, as pocket Penny cried out "WHy HaVE YoU ForSaKen Me?! After doing so, Ozpin pulled out an illuminate, containing the dark power of NTR Fics and as jaune watched, stunned, he say a bag of doritos, empowered with the good god like power of REAL ARKOS! As Jaune turned to look at what was happening to ozpin, he saw him gaining the dark powers, and then Jaune ate the bag of doritos whole, and began to yell, before gaining super saiyan hair in the pocces! As ozpin ascended his final form, Jaune Let out the powerful "FUS RO DAH!", severing Ozpin's connection to the illuminates dark power, as well as his arms, before Jaune leaped at Ozpin with great speed, with two chainsaws in hand, before yelling "LEROY!" and he cut off Ozpin's head while Ozpin screamed. After doing so, he grabbed Ozpin's severed head and body, before leaving the atmosphere, going at almost impossible speeds, before throwing Ozpin's head and body at the sun with a powerful grunt, as the sun exploded, and then circled around Remnant to grab the fractured moon, and yelled as he began to push it towards remnant!

Meanwhile, the illuminati that had been in Ozpin's hands woke up, and saw no only that it was on the opposite side of remnant, but also that the moon was heading straight for it, and for once in it's long life, it felt like shitting a crap ton of bricks, as Jaune yelled out "STOP RUINING THE FANDOM ASSHOLE!". As the moon closed in on it, the world began to burn, and Jaune yelled at it, saying how he was going to rape it with the moon! And just before it made impact, he said his final words: "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" as the moon finally made impact, the intensity from it instantly killed the NTR powered illuminati, and elsewhere, across the planet, teams RWBY and NPR watched, as many people began to die from the shock sheer amount of destruction was killing everyone, even the all powerful maidens! All that ran through their heads was 'We should have been a lot more caring of Jaune any not listened to this commissions" before Zwei shot Pyrrha in the gut yelling "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CUNT!" As he said that, Remnant was fully engulfed in flames. And then it exploded, taking all but one sentient being with it. As she soared through space, pocket Penny's last words were what she could only see: "SSSSPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" before she exploded!

Rest In Peace,

Blonde Ren Look alike.

Died from contro-rocket.

And that is how many lost their live after Jaune had unleashed his rage, but still wow!

Jaune: SHUT UP![Shotguns narrator]

ERROR, FIC CORRUPTED

Thanks for reading though!

As the error was being fixed, Remnant began to rebuild itself, and while it did so, アフター・ダーク (ロング)" by NoGht played in the background, and from that day forward, everyone agreed to never, EVER piss Arko-I mean Jaune off ever again, let another rampage accur. The end!

If anyone wants, I can continue this with the other ytps and convert them into this?(That legal again?)


End file.
